La Rose Noire
by Melinda Potauxroses
Summary: Roguefiction. Une chasseuse de prime, un traître, une bonne dose de masochisme, voilà la recette de cet OS. Mon cerveau peut pondre parfois des choses bizarres…
1. La récompense

**Résumé **: Une chasseuse de prime, un traître, une bonne dose de masochisme, voilà la recette de cet OS. Mon cerveau peut pondre des choses bizarre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce one-shot sera divisé en deux ou trois mini-chapitre. Il s'agit en fait d'une petite vengeance -pas bien méchante- pour Rose, alias Witchia…

Je me permet aussi de faire de la pub pour la fic que j'écris avec elle : "Sous-protection", c'est le résultat d'un cadavre exquis. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, il s'agit d'écrire chacun son tour, un bout d'histoire. Autant vous dire que pour le moment, on ne sait pas du tout où cela nous mènera… Enfin bref, ….

Bonne lecture !

o0O0o

**La Rose Noire**

1/ La récompense

Le fouet claqua, lui lacérant la chair. Il avait mal. Son dos était en sang, et la poussière dans laquelle elle le traînait chaque jour, venait se déposer sur ses plaies, lui causant une brûlure insupportable.

Il aurait préféré Azkaban à cette torture.

La Rose Noire. Voilà comment elle se faisait appeler. Une chasseuse de prime réputée pour sa rapidité et sa discrétion. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage, son corps entier était couvert d'un étrange vêtement : du même aspect que le cuir, il était souple et aussi agréable que de la soie.

Après le meurtre de Dumbledore, la tête de Severus Rogue avait été mise à prix pour une grosse somme d'argent. Et c'est Elle qui l'avait capturé, pour son plus grand malheur.

Deux jours plus tard, elle amenait le traître, sal et malodorant, vetu de haillons qui avaient du être ses vêtements. Du sang séché au coin de la lèvre et un œil au beurre noir montrés qu'il s'était défendu, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Elle l'avait fait s'agenouiller devant le Ministre de la magie en personne, après avoir durement frappé avec son pied, l'arrière de son articulation.

Quand Scrimgeour lui avait tendu la bourse qui contenait son dû, elle l'avait refusé poliment. Son geste avait créé des chuchotements dans la salle : douze gallions ne se refusaient pas !

En échange, la Rose Noire désiraient le traître. Elle affirma d'une voix cruelle, qu'avec elle, il serait traîtait bien plus mal qu'un elfe, et qu'Azkaban lui paraîtrait comme un cottage au bord de la mer comparée au sort qu'elle lui réservait.

Scrimgeour la dévisagea pendant de longues minutes. Il ne doutait pas de la parole de la jeune femme. Même si son métier était discutable, elle était quelqu'un de fiable. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

Dans le silence quasi-religieux de la salle, on put clairment entendre la sentence :

« La rose Noire, je vous confie la vie de Severus Rogue. Faites-en ce que bon vous semblera, à la seule condition que vous le fassiez souffrir, et ce, le plus longtemps possible. »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. Tous deux semblaient partager une bonne blague, que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre. Les épaules de l'ex-mangemort s'affaissèrent. Il était désepéré, et à moins d'un miracle, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir vivant.

D'un geste de la main, la Rose Noire fit apparaître un collier de cuir clouté, ainsi qu'une laisse assortie et elle le passa autour du cou de son prisonnier. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur la lanière le faisant s'étouffer à moitié.

« Viens mon chien, nous retournons à la maison ! »

Et dans un « pop », ils disparurent.

o0O0o

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche !_


	2. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Note de l'auteur : **Oulala.. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas toucher à cette fic. Mais maintenant j'ai repris les rênes, la suite ne devrais donc pas me prendre trop de temps ! (on va dire un et deux mois parce que je suis particulièrement longue… )

Bisous

Melinda

PS : Merci à **DarkSev'**, **Witchia** et **AgathePotter** pour leur review

o0O0o

2/ Bienvenue en enfer

La tête lui tournait affreusement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'écrouler au sol, malheureusement, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés. Les bracelets de fer qui le maintenaient contre le mur étaient tellement serrés qu'ils faisaient souffrir ses articulation. Le métal rouillé entaillait ses chairs et les blessures pourrissaient. Le pus suintait le long du bras.

Chaque jour la Rose Noire venait lui rendre visite. Essayant de lui faire dire qu'il était son esclave, qu'il devait la servir jusqu'à sa mort. Mais Severus, malgré tout ne disait rien. Il gardait les lèvres closes, préférant mourir là, crever comme un chien, pplutôt que d'être à nouveau asservi. Voldemort avait suffit, il voulait au moins mourir libre, car c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à présent.

La sentence tombait sans qu'il y ait un seul mot de prononcer. Elle prenait le fouet accroché à sa ceinture, le déroulait très lentement, puis le premier coup tombait. Et les autres suivaient, implacable. Son torse était en charpie, des lambeaux de chairs pendaient comme des haillons de tissus vivants. Le sang coulait tel des milliers de petits ruisseaux écarlates.

Elle ne prenait pas la peine de nettoyer les plaies. Elle y étalait simplement un cataplasme fait d'argile verte, et le faisait sans douceur, ne tenant pas compte de Severus qui gémissait de douleur.

Parfois elle s'amusait à le couchait sur le sol, face contre terre, et lui plantait un tisonnier chauffer à blanc dans les côtes et le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et quand elle le rattachait, son dos se frottait contre la paroi humide du mur et il hurlait, des cris inhumains sortaient de sa gorge. Puis il se taisait, épuisait, et restait pantelant, pendu au bout de ces chaînes comme une marionnette désarticulée.

Aujourd'hui serait différent. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il n'avait plus aucune forces, et il doutait qu'il est encore une raison. La Rose Noire arriva devant son prisonnier. Severus, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien voulut lui dire qu'il cédait, mais elle posa un doigt sur ces lèvres.

« Je sais » furent ses seules paroles. Mais voyant un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Severus réalisa soudain qu'elle savait qu'il se rendrait avant même qu'elle ait descendu les marches menant aux cachots, même bien avant qu'elle ne l'emprisonne ici.

Elle avait su où il se cachait quand tous les aurors le cherchaient. Pourtant Severus était loin d'être un débutant et il avait bien pris soins d'effacer chacune de ses traces. Mais elle avait réussi à se glisser dans sa tête, à réfléchir comme lui. Elle était très douée, trop douée. Elle était entre la Legimancie et la divination, une sorte de profiler à la moldu.

Elle lui libéra les membres et à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, l'emmena dans les étages.

Elle le lava consciencieusement, pour nettoyer toutes ses blessures et pour enlever l'odeur putride qu'émanait son corps. Il ressemblait d'avantage à un cadavre qu'à un homme.

Elle lui jeta plusieurs fois un sort de guérison, et une fois qu'elle jugea qu'il était en état, elle l'emmena dans ce qui lui sembla être une cuisine, bien que l'endroit lui paru démesuré par rapport à sa fonction. Elle lui fit manger toute sorte de mets délicats, qu'il mangea sans cérémonie, affamé par plusieurs jours de jeun.

Une fois qu'il fut repu, la Rose Noire l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse, plongée dans une quasi-obscurité : seules deux torches de chaque côté du lit dispensait une faible lumière.

La jeune femme emmena Severus jusqu'au lit et l'aida à s'allonger, faisant preuve d'une grande douceur. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Dors bien mon amour, car tu devras bientôt me montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment. »

o0O0o

Autant vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera le sujet d'un lemon, donc cœur sensible s'abstenir…

Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon amie Review ? Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien que vous lui fassiez une petite visite…..


End file.
